


Love of a Friend

by thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey



Series: The World Turned Upside Down. [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hunk is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey/pseuds/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey
Summary: Pidge needs to get out of her brooding cloud of despair, and Hunk decides to take her out. This is actually after the funeral fanfic, but I forgot to post it.





	Love of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, as promised. I'll get back to the depressing stuff soon, but for now, enjoy

“I’m worried about Katie. She hasn’t been answering my calls, texts, or e-mails. And I hardly see her out any more.”

Lance yawned and stretched. “She’s probably just still grieving. Give her time.

Hunk frowned. “Yeah, but-”

“You know, Keith’s also been really quiet, and maybe a little broody too. They just lost their best friends, and, in Katie’s case, a brother and dad. They’ll come around eventually, but until then just give them some space.”

Hunk looked at his unresponsive phone. “I hope you’re right.”

 

 

“Lance?”

“What’s wrong, big guy?”

“It’s been half a year. Keith’s more or less back to normal, but Katie still isn’t answering me, and I barely see her outside.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I mean, I guess you could try a house call.”

“A house call! Why didn’t I think of that? She’s probably brooding and needs someone to snap her out of it.”

 

 

“Hello, Hunk. Nice to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Mrs. Holt. Can I see Katie?”

Mrs. Holt smiled warmly at him. “Of course. I think she needs friends right now. Keith comes over, but mostly I think they just want to know that someone else is grieving. Hold on a moment.”

A few moments later, Katie appeared at the door. “Oh. Hi, Hunk. I’m really busy right now. Nice seeing you.”

Before she could turn and go back inside, Hunk grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, dragging her into the sun.

“Ah! Hunk! What’re you _doing_?! Let me go!”

“No. You need to get outside.”

“I hate the outdoors! Let me go!”

“Nope! You need to have some fun and get some sunshine! You look like a wilting plant.”

“I _like_ being a wilted plant! Let me go!”

“Come on!”

“Why are you acting like this?! Personal space, please?”

“You know that I have no idea what that is.”

“Let me go back inside!”

“Nope!”

“You’re acting like… like… like Lance!”

“He gave me pointers on how to get you out of your broody cloud, but I assure you, I am definitely being me. We’re going to go do something _fun_!”

“And what if I say no? What if I decide I will refuse to have fun?”

With a heave, Hunk picked tiny Katie up and threw her into the nearby river.

“Hunk! Argh! What are you _doing_?!”

“You’re going to have fun!”

“You nutjob! I’m in normal clothes!”

Hunk waded into the river after her. It wasn’t very deep, and the current was practically non-existent. “So am I!”

She grinned. “Fine, then. Get over here.” He waded out to where she was treading water, and she surged up, piggybacking him and dragging him down into the water. “Your turn to get dunked.

Hunk sputtered and shook water out of his hair like a dog. “Okay. I deserved that.” He waded to the opposite shore and climbed up onto a rock. Katie swam parallel to him, watching him.

“What’re you-” She shrieked and swam away when she realized his intent, but she was too late. Hunk landed with a splash near her, sending a little wave over her and getting water everywhere. She spit a little water out of her mouth and lunged toward him. “That’s it!” He swam away, laughing as she chased him around the river until both of them collapsed on the shore, spent.

“Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Hunk turned his head to see Katie genuinely smiling at him. “No problem.”

“No, really. Right now, everything’s a little nuts, but you really helped me here. You pulled me out of a really dark place, and I want to seriously say thank you. You’re a really great friend.”

“I will dump you into the river anytime to help you.”

“What a hero,” Katie said dryly, “My knight in shining armor.”

Hunk grinned and kissed her hand. “My lady.”

She gently smacked him. “Stop that.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They stayed there for a while, just sitting, staring at the sky in silence together. Friends.


End file.
